Sincérité
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: [Relecture d'un passage du tome 9] ¤Dis moi, qu'est ce qui te déplaît tant chez lui, Watanuki?¤ On se demande bien si le petit medium est sincère, quand il parle de l'archer...


**Bases: **xxx Holic, tome 9. Ma fic reprend en fait un passage du début du tome, donc léger spoiler sur l'intrigue…

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, le monde, et même l'ensemble des dialogues de cette fic appartiennent aux CLAMP. Moi, je me contente d'effectuer l'analyse sauvage des sous-entendus potentiellement yaoistes qu'elles laissent dans l'histoire… ;)

**¤****O****¤**

**Sincérité**

«Je suis sûre que tu aurais acheté le pire des cauchemars, du moment que c'était celui d'Himawari-chan…»

De fait, c'était exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Et Watanuki ne faisait absolument rien pour démentir ce désastreux état des lieux. Il s'y complaisait, même.

«C'est vrai que quand il s'agit d'Himawari-chan, je suis prêt à tout acheter…», constata-t-il joyeusement.

Yuuko avait eu l'air presque en colère, à cet aveu de l'adolescent. En colère non contre lui-même en particulier, mais contre ces sentiments aveugles dont il faisait l'étalage.

«-Et pourquoi ça, hein?», fit-elle d'un ton rude, après l'avoir gravement contemplé en silence.

Ils étaient dans le parc, tous deux assis sur une balançoire. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Une fois de plus, Watanuki s'était fait poursuivre par un monstre –celui du rêve de sa chère Himawari-chan. Et, une fois de plus, c'était Domeki qui l'avait tiré d'affaire, grâce au songe de son grand-père, l'exorciste.

«Dis, Watanuki…», demanda ensuite la sorcière des dimensions, en prenant un ton étrange.

«-Euh… oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant, chez Himawari-chan?»

Calmement, il lui expliqua qu'il la trouvait mignonne et gentille. Oui, c'était bien cela. Mignonne et gentille, voilà. Curieusement, il ne se mit pas en mode «petits cœurs tout roses», à cette évocation de sa chère et tendre. A croire que son amour ne se manifestait que quand il était auprès d'elle.

De manière posée, il finit par conclure:

«En fait, j'aime tout chez elle!»

Mais Yuuko ne semblait pas convaincue.

«Vraiment?», murmura-t-elle mystérieusement.

Puis, sans transition (du moins, sans transition apparente), elle se mit à l'interroger à propos d'une autre personne:

«Très bien… Et qu'est-ce qui te déplaît, chez Domeki?»

Cette fois, elle affichait un sourire narquois, comme si elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien en dire.

Quant à Watanuki, il sentit tout son être s'embraser à la simple mention de ce nom… S'embraser de haine, bien sûr. Mais s'embraser tout de même.

Il répondit avec passion, du tac au tac:

«Tout!»

Curieusement, il ne prit pas garde au fait que c'était là la même réponse que celle qu'il avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt à propos de sa chère Kunogi. Et il ne se rendit pas compte que s'il avait parlé d'elle de manière détachée, il s'enflammait à présent quand il réfléchissait aux liens qui l'unissaient à Domeki.

Certes, l'émotion qu'il ressentait à présent, c'était la colère. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'une émotion. Forte, de surcroît. Tout comme la haine qu'il prétendait éprouver.

Et la sorcière, à qui rien de tout cela n'échappait, eut un petit rire…

«-Tu n'es pas sincère, là!», s'exclama-t-elle, pleine de sarcasme.

«-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie!»

Et c'était vrai. Il haïssait cette voix, qui ne semblait jamais s'émouvoir de rien, surtout pas de lui. Il haïssait ce corps aux longues jambes, puissant et souple à la fois, qui l'avait en tant d'occasions sauvé, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il haïssait ces yeux dorés, placides et mornes pour qui ne le connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait déjà vu, lui, briller d'une lueur farouche de protection et de force. Des sentiments que Domeki avait exprimés pour lui, au demeurant.

Oui, il le haïssait, de toutes ses forces, avec passion.

Il le haïssait à la folie.

Yuuko sourit légèrement en l'observant se perdre dans ses réflexions.

«Je vois…Peut-être que tu n'as pas encore compris ça non plus.»

En effet, il ne comprenait pas.

«-Hein? De quoi?

-Rien…»

Le pauvre garçon manquait vraiment de sincérité envers lui-même, se dit-elle en silence.

**¤O¤ ****Owari**** ¤O¤**

Siouplaît, une p'tite review… A vot' bon cœur, m'sieurs-dames…;)


End file.
